Love Just Is
by lamberg lover
Summary: Gordo loves Lizzie. Lizzie loves Gordo. But will a new, popular Lizzie and the return of an old boyfriend come between their love?


Disclaimer: I am in no way involved with any real production of the show Lizzie McGuire or it's cast, etc. This is for pure entertainment.  
  
Summary: Now that Lizzie and Gordo have returned from their trip to Rome, Italy, will their new found love for one another blossom or fail? Lizzie has become popular due to her temporary popstar status and an old ex has come into the picture. Gordo feels their may never be any hope for him and Lizzie, but could he be wrong?  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think, I hope I do the show and its characters justice. The next chapters are coming soon, so no worries. ;]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miranda, this is just... weird." muttered a baffled Lizzie as they continued down the hallway of their high school. After experiencing a summer of temporary celebrity status in Rome, Italy, Lizzie had had enough of the lifestyles of the rich and famous. She had expected to come home and crawl back into her old life, but as random students she didn't even know greeted her, she knew that would not be the case. Being mistaken for an Italian popstar had obviously led publicity back to her hometown, making her first day of high school an even more awkward situation.  
"Tell me about it, complete strangers are practically admiring you from afar." Miranda replied, also amazed by the attraction Lizzie was causing. But her opinion had shifted fast as Ethan Craft approached them, acknowledging Lizzie and Miranda for looking 'fine' this year, followed by an invitation to his party the following Saturday.  
  
"Good seein' you two, remember the party, it'll be awesome!" exclaimed Ethan as he walked off. Miranda looked to Lizzie, an enthusiastic expression overcoming her face.  
  
"Then again, this is completely bittersweet." Miranda's smile nearly blinded Lizzie, who wasn't nearly as excited.  
  
* Animated Lizzie is shown taking a bite of a cupcake, then immediately spitting it out. "This bittersweet thing is past it's experation date. I just wanna get through my first day of school, let alone my sudden social status shifting. Why can't things just be how they had been before!?" Animated Lizzie is then shown with her head exploding. *  
  
Lizzie smiled meakly, offering her friend a somewhat fake enthused reply. "Yeah, bittersweet, sure." If all these people acting weird hadn't been enough, it was sure to be after her friend Gordo had appeared from behind them.  
  
"Hey guys." Gordo smiled towards Miranda before then turning his direction towards Lizzie. "Hi Lizzie." Not that it wasn't great to see Gordo, Lizzie lov- liked seeing Gordo. It was just, now when she saw him... she felt things she had never felt before around him. Excitement, happiness, and a genuine feeling of affection. Ever since they had kissed that night in Rome, she had found herself wanting to do it again. Lizzie had officially fallen for her best friend.  
  
* Animated Lizzie is shown falling slowly through air, hearts rising above her. *  
  
"Hey Gordo, um, do you think we could talk... like, at lunch or something?" Lizzie smiled, trying to act like it was nothing big around Miranda, who had yet to find out about Gordo and Lizzie's kiss. But, before Gordo could reply, an in-shock Miranda hit repeatedly at Lizzie's arm. "OW, hey, my arm is there, y'know!?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, and I also know that guy down the hall looks a lot like your ex-boyfriend, Ronny." Miranda pointed frantically towards the shaggy, blonde haired boy who stood only a few feet away from them. Right as Lizzie turned to look, the boy's attention was drawn to her immediately. It was Ronny, the same Ronny who had broken her heart the year before. The same Ronny who just happened to recognize her as well.  
  
* Animated Lizzie who had once been falling slowly, was now shown falling rapidly until she hit a ton of bricks. "... ow." *  
  
"Oh my God, Miranda, you're right. You know what, oh well, that was so a year ago. If he comes over, i'm just going to act totally calm. Why shouldn't I, it's just... Ronny." Lizzie tried to act as if she didn't care, but inside she was as nervous as could be. She hadn't even spoken to him since he broke up with her, and she had intended on keeping it that way. Still, he does look kind of cute... way cuter than he had even been before, she thought. At that moment she turned towards Gordo, who had been looking down and seemed to be mumbling things the whole time. She could have slapped herself, how could she have been as stupid as to think anything of Ronny when all she had been thinking about for the past few weeks was Gordo.  
  
Gordo faced forward, his eyes narrowing as they met with Ronny. "Yeah well, you better start acting calm now, looks like Ronny is on his way over." Gordo ran a hand through his brunette hair, which was now much shorter since he had cut it the day before. He had made sure to look nice for the first day of school... and Lizzie, but he was afraid that wouldn't matter now that Ronny was back in the picture and inches away.  
  
"L-Lizzie, hey.. it's been awhile. How have you been? I mean, I saw the news, so you've probably been great. Stupid question. Um, yeah.. so how's your first day of school going?" Gordo rolled his eyes at the sound of Ronny stammering like a lovesick puppy. It was Gordo who had been that way only moments ago, he should be the only Lizzie lovesick puppy, so he thought. He couldn't stand the way Lizzie was smiling at Ronny, and Miranda was just now catching on. She gently tapped Gordo's shoulder, giving him a questioning look once his eyes met her own. His awkward reaction to Ronny would be cause for a curious Miranda, but he'd be damned if Lizzie was going to be taken from him after he had just finally began to think they had a chance. Gordo was debating whether he should somehow pull her away from that Backstreet Boy reject, but before having the chance to speak, Lizzie had interrupted his plan.  
  
"Um, Ronny.. hey. It's um, it's great... perfect. Couldn't be better." She could have slapped herself for blabbering on like an idiot.  
  
"Great, well... i'll see you later. Definitely."  
  
'Definitely' mocked Gordo under his breath, causing Miranda to stare even more curiously towards him. As Ronny walked away, Gordo couldn't help but feel relieved. Although he had said he'd see Lizzie later. That jerk, insisted Gordo's thoughts. Thinking he can just dump the girl I love, show up a year later and have her all over again. This should be my tern, the beast has to turn into the Prince sometime, doesn't he!? I never did trust those surreal Disney chick flicks.  
  
"Gordo, what did you mock Ronny for? Now he probably thinks I hate him or something, he just left so quickly." commented Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, sometimes you're so blind I think I should buy you a Golden Retriever to guide you around. You're acting like you like this guy after seeing him for the first time again for like.. 2 minutes? A guy, by the way, who had dumped you a year ago for another girl." Gordo couldn't believe he had said it, but it was how he felt.  
  
"WHAT? Oh gee, Gordo.. thanks. Make me feel great, why don't you ruin my entire Freshman year. You've already ruined my day!"  
  
"YOUR day? What about MY day? Why do I always have to be runner-up? Is it always about you, 'cause lately it seems to be so. You don't even realize what you could have right in front of you, I thought you finally were, but it's hopeless. I'm tired of feeling like i'm in a bad Beverly Hills, 90210 RERUN." With that, Gordo had walked away, leaving a stunned Lizzie and Miranda behind.  
  
"Wanna explain what that was about? Is it just me or did he just admit he has feelings for you in a weird, i'm-going-crazy, kinda way?" Miranda asked curiously, completely clueless about what was going on.  
  
"That was about... me being an idiot. He was right, Miranda. I acted horrible... how could I care about Ronny or anything relating to him. He's nothing to me, i've gotta tell Gordo how I feel."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I um.. I... I think I love Gordo." replied Lizzie as she walked away towards first period, leaving Miranda just as clueless as before.  
  
"WHAT!?" 


End file.
